The present invention relates generally to computing devices, and particularly to user interfaces for computing devices.
The need to control a computer without using one's hands extends to those with physical impairments, those who work in extreme environments, and those who want to increase their productivity with multi-modal input. Effective hands-free computer usage has widespread appeal to the approximately 20 million people within the United States who have some form of mobility impairment. In addition, voice recognition as a primary input mechanism is rife with inconsistency and difficulties that leave the door open to alternative technologies that could be leveraged for anything from underwater tool usage and salvage operations to extra-terrestrial repairs and construction, including futuristic vehicular, drone, and wheelchair control.
The notion of universal accessibility in which the highest degree of access is proffered to all users has great societal validity. Bringing disabled and disenfranchised citizens into the workforce has positive implications for economic indices. The numbers are larger than expected as movement disabilities can result from severe arthritis, strokes, accidents, neuromuscular dysfunction, deformity, amputation, paralysis, spinal problems, and cumulative trauma disorders. In addition, repetitive motion disorders from prolonged keyboard use and/or mouse usage, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, can result in an inability to perform remunerative employment. In the past, these people have been largely excluded or displaced from the work force, resulting in a tremendous loss of productivity both for society and for them. Despite the sporadic acceptance of telecommuting, the exclusion of physically-challenged persons from the work force is largely a result of high accommodation costs, and is exacerbated by the perception that affected persons are unable to compete effectively in the work force.
With adaptive devices, it is possible to integrate physically-challenged persons into the work force at a workplace or in their home, and to provide a greater degree of independence for such persons. One such adaptive device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,065, which is incorporated herein by reference. These devices, coupled with the use of computers, can remove many of the barriers that physically-challenged people face. Typically, the user interacts with a graphical user interface displayed on the computer display to navigate and execute associated functionality. However, navigation using conventional interfaces can still be cumbersome for physically-challenged users. For example, some interfaces may require the direct selection of an icon or menu item to execute its associated functionality. This can be difficult for a person using an aspiration-driven input device, such as the type disclosed in the '065 patent, or a person lacking fine motor skills using a mouse or joystick-type control. Likewise, accurately invoking commands to a computer while simultaneously using one's hands for manual tasks, such as loosening and tightening bolts is equally difficult for the non-physical-challenged. Accordingly, there is a need for an interface that responds efficiently to user input to further ease the burden on physically-challenged persons, and to expand the capabilities for non-disabled persons.